Before I Returned
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: This is just what happens before Long Time, No See, in Cath's POV. Hope yah like.


I walked to the deserted park with a casual pace. I looked around and around and around, trying to just get my mind off what I was thinking off. I looked for any little thing that could distract me from what had happened. Unfortunately, the more I tried, the less that worked.

I would walk around the park several times, until dusk fell, I told myself several times, trying anything to get the thoughts out of my head. Once the sun was behind one of the tallest trees in the park, though, I sat down next to it, facing the sun, and lied back on it, just looking at its warm light.

I stood quiet for some time, not moving. Just quiet. Quiet. Quiet…

An icy wind blew against my cheeks, and I shivered, while hearing birds flutter and fly out of the trees they were on and fly away. I blinked and noticed that my focus had gone away from what I was trying to get out of my head and smiled.

"Thank you, Sun," I told it, but then my smile turned sad, and I put on my pink old-fashioned headphones, like the ones that cover your ears completely. As soon as the song started to play, I looked down at the cold ground and tears came to my eyes.

After part of the song played, I started to move my head to the sides and singing along in my head. Even though I was really cold right now, I took my jacket off and put it on my lap, so now I was shivering.

I listened to the song over and over for several times then, to the point where I was almost falling asleep listening to it. Then I yawned and sat up while carrying my jacket on one of my arms, but then the song started again and I looked down at the cement. After the first sentences, I put my hands in my pockets and started walking. If someone were to look at me, they wouldn't be able to see my face, but they would probably see my falling tears as I listened to it.

You know the thing I love about Rhapsodia? People here don't go to parks. So if you leave the planet you're staying in to run away from the person you love most in the world and go to a park here in Rhapsodia, no one will bother you or ask you why you look like you just committed murder and regret it. Of course, that would be they're light way of saying, "Why did you break his heart and now make him worry if you love him? Look at what it's done to you! You're a mess who wishes to have him back."

I rolled my eyes at thinking that and smiled, finally letting my tears fall willingly. I looked up to the now night sky and looked at the moon that was shared with Earth with sad eyes.

"Yes, I love you. Yes, I miss you. But yes, you just drive me crazy," I said to it, laughing a bit at the end. Of course, it wasn't like the laugh that he could get out of me. Then, the song started again and I smiled, deciding to sing along, but softly and quieter than normal.

"_I'm so glad, you made time to see me. How's life, please tell me, how's your family_?" I asked myself and my invisible Danny, who I imagined walking next to me, smirking at me but still having the playful, caring, brave look in his eyes.

I continued walking while listening to it, while thinking of him and as I tried to stop my tears. I looked up at feeling an odd sense around me, but still sang what was being played, "_You gave me roses…and, I left them there to die."_

I reached a small tree, about three times my size, and leaned against it, looking up at the moon and sighed, then sang to it the part that really hurt me. "_So, this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm so sorry for that night…" _With that, I kept looking at the moon, remembering the last words I'd said to him, the last conversation we had, the last moments we had, the last moments I hope we'll _ever_ have…

-Two Years Later

I sat down on the couch, with my legs on it but my back against the side as I continued my drawing in my book. I had a small smile on my face as I looked at my butterfly and listened to the radio.

Of course…Who says I have to smile, right?

I let out a small gasp as the song that always reminded me so much of him played. I closed my eyes after a bit, with fresh tears coming to my eyes. 'I can't believe this…' I thought, but then opened my eyes and listened to it. I laughed then, and sang what came next in a bitter sweet voice. "_Turns out freedom isn't anything but just missing you_."

I smiled, listening to the rest and got off the couch, then set my drawing pad on the nearby table and setting my things down. I closed my eyes and listened to the song more, then slowly let my feet move around the floor, like a dancer making a dance as soft but strong as the ocean. It's what I like to call an ocean dance, because it reminds me of when he'd caught me dancing around in my room and said it reminded him of the beach.

I smiled at the memory and sang, "_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times. I watched you laughing on the passenger side, though I actually realized I loved you in the fall_." I spun around, half ballerina style and half ice skating, since I was in my socks and the floor was slippery enough.

I laughed, listening and singing to the next part. "Then the cold came, those were the days when fear crept into my mind, and you gave me all your love, but the only thing I gave you was a goodbye." I jumped up in the air, like a dancer and spun once more. After that, I opened my eyes and got my sketch pad back, then went to a blank page and got a black pen, smiling to myself, then started to draw his amazing face.

The face of the person that I miss so much and the face of the person I'm going to see after this.

**Levin: You do know this just proves that he was right, right?**

**Me: No, it does not. I was going to write some more for 100 Stories when I came onto this document, so I continued writing it.**

**Levin: *Sarcastic* Sure, and Sonny didn't write a song about Chad.**

**Me:…**_**Anyway**_**, how'd you guys like it? This has to do with the story of Long Time, No See. It takes place before it, so yeah.**


End file.
